


Isolation

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: Life is But a Dream [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addict!Derek, Dark, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Rape, addict!Stiles, dealer!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles stared at the swirling haze collecting at the ceiling. He blinked slowly as Derek breathed out another puff of thin smoke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. You can probably read it alone, but it makes more sense if you read the previous works. ((Also note that the first chapter has no explicit material, sorry folks))

Stiles stared at the swirling haze collecting at the ceiling. He blinked slowly as Derek breathed out another puff of thin smoke. 

“Stiles…can I ask you something?”

Stiles gazed at the werewolf sitting cross-legged on the carpet. 

“You know you can,” he said. 

Derek barely ever left anymore. He lay around the house all day with Stiles and crashed on the couch at night, sometimes even ending up in the bedroom with him and Peter. Stiles had thought the relationship between Peter and his nephew was odd at first, but he got used to it and now he couldn’t imagine life without Derek in it. 

“Why are you with my uncle?” 

Stiles raised his eyebrow and Derek started giggling in that tittering way he did when he smoked a lot of weed. He took another deep drag from his blunt before responding. 

“Ok, that was a stupid question. I guess what I’m really asking is if you would ever leave if you had the chance,” he said. 

Stiles hummed and looked back up at the ceiling. He held his hand out until Derek passed the blunt. If was going to get a contact high anyway he might as well just smoke. He watched his breath cut through the smoky haze of the living room. 

“No,” he said after a long moment. 

Derek was silent, waiting for more, but Stiles didn’t particularly want to get into it. 

“What about you? You’re a werewolf; you could leave. It’s not like Peter treats you any better than me,” Stiles said. 

And it was true. Stiles had seen Peter beat Derek so hard that a normal human probably would have died. He also threw things in his face about the fire being his fault whenever he got angry and Stiles could see how hard that hit Derek. 

Derek looked away for a long moment. He accepted the blunt when Stiles offered it but he simply held it without taking a hit. It was quiet for so long that Stiles actually started to feel uncomfortable, which was not something he associated with his time with Derek. 

“He killed my sister, you know,” Derek finally said. 

Stiles sat up so quickly that his vision went black for a moment and he had to take a second to regain his equilibrium before he could react. 

“He what?” Stiles said, his voice cracking. 

Peter was loosely put together so it wasn’t hard to believe that he’d killed people before. But killing his family? There was nothing that Peter valued more than his family from the way he talked. 

Derek sighed and sucked in a large lung-full of smoke. 

“After the fire, he was catatonic. It was just me and Laura and we didn’t know how to deal with that. Laura worked while I finished school and it sort of worked. Then a few years later Peter shows up all of a sudden and tricks me into a room that some woman—his nurse I think—lined with mountain ash. When he came back and she broke the circle, he killed her,” Derek took a deep, shakey breath, “That was also the first and last time he raped me. I could smell Laura’s blood on him.”

Stiles was speechless. Why would he do that to his own niece? Derek must have caught on to his confusion because he continued. 

“Laura inherited alpha powers after my mom died. In order to become alpha himself, Peter had to kill her. He says he needed the power to fully heal so he could go after the people who killed our family the way Laura and I failed to.”

Stiles rolled the information around in his head. 

“So wait, if Peter killed your sister and _raped_ you then why are you here?” he asked.

Derek looked at him strangely. 

“He’s raped you too, right?” he asked.

“Yeah but that’s…” Stiles trailed off. He didn’t know how to explain how he felt about Peter; how he loved him despite everything. 

“That wasn’t the first time we had sex,” Derek amended, “Peter was always my best friend. We started having sex when I was thirteen and I knew it was wrong…but Peter’s just got this way of making things go his way, you know?”

Stiles nodded because boy, did he know that. 

“You know Peter’s loaded, right? He coincidentally started selling drugs as soon as I made a habit out of using them. Honestly, I avoided Peter like the plague until he asked me to come keep an eye on you. I would get my fix and get out,” Derek said. 

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Stiles asked. 

It was a silent rule that he and Derek never spoke about anything too personal, too painful. 

“Did Peter mention moving to you?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded. Peter had been talking for weeks about moving out of the city, getting a house in the middle of nowhere with plenty of wooded acreage he could run in. 

“Well he asked me to move with you,” he continued. 

“How is that different than now?” Stiles asked after a moment of silence.

Derek ashed the blunt and grimaced before taking a deep inhale and letting out a thick puff of smoke. 

“It still feels like I have the freedom to come and go here. If I move out there…” he trailed off.

Stiles slid down to the floor and took Derek’s free hand into his own and stared down at it.

“Do you want to go?” he asked quietly. 

Derek sighed and rested his forehead on Stiles’s shoulder. 

“Not really,” he answered just as quietly. 

“Wonderful!”

Both Derek and Stiles jumped as Peter stepped into the living room. 

“I already set up the cabin with all the necessities so we’ll be moving next week. I took the liberty of packing your things, Derek,” Peter said, all smiles. 

Derek stared at Peter with a frown on his face. 

“What if I had said no?” he asked. 

“But you didn’t,” Peter said, shrugging and brushing past the two to get to the bedroom. 

Stiles stared at Derek’s face as his eyes lit up with turbulent thought. He didn’t like when Derek got this serious. He placed his forefingers against the man’s dimples and pulled his lips into a forced smile. He started giggled almost immediately, but when he let go, the smile didn’t disappear. 

Derek collapsed on the floor with him in a fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Then nice thing about the cabin was also its major downside. It was isolated. 

Because there was nothing surrounding their new home but miles of forest and country road, Peter spent more time away when he had to run his “errands.” Really, neither Stiles nor Derek knew what Peter did when he was away. He wasn’t dealing anymore, but he always had a supply. 

Peter said he profited off of buying and selling rare items. Stiles sometimes wondered if wasn’t involved in fraud and theft. Derek didn’t seem interested enough to help him figure it out. Truth be told, Stiles was tired of questioning Peter on these matters. 

So downside: Stiles had absolutely nothing to entertain himself with but Derek and drugs. 

Plus side: he had more time to try to hack Peter’s laptop. 

Stiles had given up on ever talking to Scott again. It just wasn’t going to happen with the way Peter monitored his online activity and the rages he went into every time Stiles brought up his brother’s name. 

He promised not to contact Scott. He never promised not to check up on him. 

“Derek! Just tell me the password to the laptop! I know you know it,” Stiles whined as he typed in another failed entry. 

Derek ignored him, carefully rolling spliffs on the living room floor. Stiles groaned and kept trying. What would Peter use as a password? Stiles had tried everything from important dates to “werewolves4life.” 

He was getting desperate. 

“Derek!” he whined, “Just tell me! I’ll suck your dick if you tell me.”

Derek snorted but continued to ignore him. Stiles stared at the screen, willing it to give him the answer. He had another idea, but there was no way. He glanced up at Derek’s huddled form and typed _laura_. 

The screen went dark and the homepage came up. 

Stiles stared at the screen in awe, smiling at his small victory. He looked back at Derek quickly before loading up facebook. Derek must have noticed that he wasn’t typing anymore because he looked up from what he was doing and frowned at Stiles. 

“Is it worth it? You’re gonna get yourself into so much trouble with this,” he said. 

Stiles hadn’t told Derek what he was doing, but the man wasn’t stupid. They’d spent the last several months practically connected at the hip; it was never hard to guess what the other was thinking. 

“Well I’m not going to say anything if you don’t, dude,” he said, searching for Scott’s page. 

He let out a sigh of relief when his best friend’s picture popped up. He hadn’t seen him in months and even when they weren’t talking, Stiles had always checked up on him when he could. He scrolled through the recent activities. 

Scott and Allison had broken up. There was no explanation to be found but from the sounds of some of Scott’s more recent statuses, they had been fighting for a long time. 

There were several posts about him. Some of them worried, then angry, then nothing. 

Stiles sighed. So he was back to being the stain on Scott’s life then. He had hoped…whatever it was stupid.

He blinked back tears that had no right to be there before erasing the history and putting the laptop away where he found it. 

“You smell upset,” Derek said when Stiles joined him on the floor. 

“I’m not,” Stiles lied, “Pass me one of those.”

*** 

When Peter walked in the door around midnight, Stiles and Derek were curled up on the floor making out. Being upset always made Stiles desperate for affection. Peter had actually played on that many a time in their relationship, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to really care about that right now. 

“Well, isn’t that nice,” Peter said from the living room entrance. 

Stiles turned his face away from Derek, who simply kissed his way down the side of his jaw to suck marks on his neck. 

“We waited for you for hours. We got bored,” Stiles said, gasping as Derek bit down hard before lapping the blood away. 

Peter laughed, throwing his keys on an end table and scooping Stiles off the floor. Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist before kissing Peter enthusiastically. 

Peter walked them down the hall to the bedroom, stopping to push Stiles up against the wall and lick into his mouth, letting his hands roam under Stiles’s t-shirt. Stiles was too lust-drunk to notice they made it in the room until his back hit the mattress. 

Peter crawled up the bed, shedding his shirt as he went and loosening his belt as he kissed and bit at Stiles’s lips. He paused all of a sudden and Stiles took the opportunity to wiggle out of his shirt and sweat pants. 

“Do you want to try something different tonight?” Peter asked innocently. 

Stiles hesitated. Usually Peter’s “experimentation” involved a lot of pain and fear on Stiles’s part. 

“Umm,” he stalled, not wanting to say no and make things worse for himself. 

Peter chucked and called out for Derek. Having Derek in the bedroom was nothing new, and Derek seemed as hesitant as Stiles felt if the tense line of his body in the doorway was anything to go by. 

“Nephew, get undressed. Stiles is going to fuck you,” Peter commanded. 

Derek tensed further but didn’t hesitate to shed his clothing and lie down on the bed next to Stiles. Stiles was shocked. He’d messed around with Derek. A lot. Derek had even fucked him a couple of times, but they had never done this. 

Part of him was excited, but the other part was terrified that he was about to cross some line that was going to ruin the relationship he’d developed with Derek. He looked over and tried to get a read on how Derek felt about this. 

Derek was glaring at Peter, his body totally tense. Stiles hesitantly touched his fingers to Derek’s and their eyes met. Stiles was terrified and Derek must have seen it because he relaxed a little and winked. 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and looked up at Peter. 

“Get on your side, Der,” Peter said and Derek complied. 

Peter slipped three fingers into Stiles’s mouth and Stiles automatically sucked them in. He tried to get them as wet as possible because he couldn’t remember Peter fucking Derek more than a few times, and those only when he was angry. He didn’t want this to be uncomfortable for him. 

Peter pulled his fingers away and shuffled down the bed. His face disappeared behind Derek and Derek swallowed thickly, stifling breathy gasps that made Stiles suddenly really excited about their situation. 

Stiles scooted against Derek until their bodies pressed tightly together and kissed Derek sweetly. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’s back and moaned into his mouth as his hips hitched forward. Stiles gasped when the movement grinded their cocks together perfectly. 

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s hard-on and twisted and pulled just the way he knew the man liked. Derek groaned and pushed Stiles onto his back, crawling on top of him and deepening the kiss. 

Stiles lost track of Peter until suddenly Derek was gone. He blinked up at the ceiling for a moment. Then Peter was there, kissing him gently, tasting like Derek. He guided him up and over Derek, lining him up to Derek’s wet hole and pushing him forward until he bottomed out. 

Stiles moaned at the tight heat wrapped around his cock and he was glad that Derek was facing him because he was still feeling paranoid about this. The grimace on Derek’s face quickly dissipated into pleasure as Stiles ground their hips together. 

Stiles moved slowly, savoring the moment until suddenly he felt wet fingers slip inside him. His hips stuttered and he had to force himself not to just cum right there. The intensity passed just as the fingers disappeared only to be replaced but a thick, blunt heat. 

Stiles felt Peter’s first thrust run right through him. Peter’s hips forced him deeper into Derek and Stiles moaned as he came hard. He went limp as Peter continued to fuck into him. It occurred to him after a moment that Derek hadn’t cum yet and he snaked his hand between their bodies to grab his now dripping erection. 

Derek finished just before Peter did, coating both their stomachs in hot cum. Peter didn’t pull out, but wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him off of Derek and onto his side. Derek moved to get up and Stiles felt his heart start to race in anxiety. 

Derek paused and twisted onto his side, kissing Stiles’s nose before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Stiles blinked at his retreating form and felt butterflies in his stomach. That probably wasn’t a good thing. 

“Stiles, you were so good for me,” Peter mumbled into his neck. 

Stiles thought about Scott and Derek. 

“I love you,” Peter said. 

Stiles didn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
